The conventional walking deck installation method can be divided into two types.
A first type refers to a direct piece connection construction method of coupling a deck panel to a bottom structure by using pieces or nails.
A second type refers to a clip construction method using clip terminals in a bottom structure.
The conventional piece construction method has a very long construction period and has difficulty in repairing defects in deck panels.
Further, the conventional piece construction method has problems that the cost of initial installation materials is high, the construction is difficult, and, when a defect occurs, it is impossible to repair the defect in original form.
Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of a technique for overcoming the problems and providing a construction method in which the merits of the direct piece connection construction method and the clip construction method are combined.